


Keep talking

by LittleSister



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSister/pseuds/LittleSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic follows what happens in "Below the belt", the second time Gini tries to cure Bill's impotence.. then takes kind of an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Because I think about doing things to you. Making you powerless.. Completely at my mercy. Making you beg.”  
"I don’t beg, you know that."  
Bill’s voice was low as he lazily fiddled with the glass in his hands, his gaze wandering over Gini as silence stretched between them. Gini slowly pulled at the grey silken scarf around her neck: her mind started to hum and buzz along with her body as all her fantasies raced through her thoughts. Suddenly the weight of all her piled up desire crashed on her shoulders, and as she got to her feet and grabbed one of Bill’s hands, nervous smile tugging at his lips, a fierce confidence settled inside her chest.  
She guided him to the edge of the familiar bed, kneeling behind him to tie his hands, and not a single gesture was casual as her fingers lightly grazed his wrists and palms, the tip of her nose barely brushing the back of his neck. When she was in front of him again, Bill’s eyes were wide, a slight twitch in his arms and shoulders as he tried to stay still under Gini’s scorching gaze. She took off her dress, feeling every inch of it slide down her body, closely followed by her bra: cool air hit her skin, and Bill’s pupils widened as she started slowly straddling his lap, legs spreading and stomach clenching like it was the first time she’d ever touched him.  
Gini let her hands trace the expanse of Bill’s chest, kneading at the muscles in his shoulders and neck, and she stared down at him, the height difference between their faces sending a rush of adrenaline through her veins as a strange sense of power took over her.  
"You can’t touch my breasts. Not with your hands.. not with your mouth."  
Her voice felt soft and dirty to Bill’s ears, and something seemed to stir inside his belly as his whole body shook and rebelled against the order: through half lidded eyes, he could almost count every goosebump on Gini’s flushed chest, the well-known scent of her skin making it very hard for him to focus on whatever she was saying.  
She felt warm breath ghosting over one of her nipples as Bill’s lips inched closer to it, and for just one second she was terribly tempted to call this whole thing off and just let him do whatever he wanted to her, but she found herself grabbing both sides of his face and forcing him to look up at her.  
"I said no. You can’t."  
Gini tilted her head and moved down towards Bill’s parted lips, his breathing heavy and his gaze cloudy with want, the need to take control bubbling up under his skin.  
"You can’t kiss them.. or lick them. No matter how much you want to."  
He felt a shiver crawling down his spine as her fingers gently stroked one of his ears then mindlessly played with his hair, and the smug little smirk on her face as she loomed over him sent a rush of blind lust coursing through his muscles, pushing him to struggle to free his hands.  
"Now, I didn’t say you could move."  
Bill went still as Gini’s hands gripped his soulders a little tighter, his mouth impossibly dry as he licked his lips and she got closer for a moment, only to push him down so he was lying on his back, arms and hands starting to tingle. He tried and tried to focus on the signs his body was giving him, to detect the southward flow of his blood, the pressure starting build at the base of his spine, anything that could tell him if this all was working, but Gini’s hands fisted in his shirt and the heat between their crotches suddenly seemed to flare up when she started grinding her hips painfully slowly down on his own, and his mind went completely blank before he could aknowledge the familiar, small but firm tug at his balls.  
Gini felt it. Her whole being shook with lust as she ground a little harder and longer down on the bulge starting to arise in Bill’s pants: he closed his eyes and his breath got heavier, the muscles in his upper body going taut and a crease forming between his brows as his lips parted, a soft whimper breaking his strained silence.  
"How much do you want me?"  
It was barely a whisper, but it hit Bill’s body like a hammer and he was suddenly very much aware of what was happening under his clothes, flesh burning and nerve endings aflame in a way he hadn’t experienced in a very, very long time. He looked up in shock and found himself staring at Virginia’s big, dark eyes: she seemed calm and just as in control as before, as if she didn’t notice the change. She kept rocking slowly on top of him, every wide, swinging movement making his mind grow dim in a haze of pleasure.  
"Keep talking."  
He huffed the words out like he was about to choke on his own breath, and Gini planted her hands on his belly, occasionally stroking up and down his body as he started tentatively buking his hips up into her movements, following the pace she set.  
She let herself think back of every single fantasy she had about him during those two, long years, and words seem to come out on their own, like they’ve always been there, just waiting for the right time to show up.  
"Remember those times, during those two years.. where we would just angrily glance at each other from across our offices? Right after we fought and stopped coming here.. I hated you back then.”  
She let that old feeling awaken and fill her chest, unbottoning Bill’s shirt and dragging her nails down his bare stomach, reveling in the soft hiss he let out.  
“I would always look over at you.. wondering if you were feeling the same: I wanted to kill you, but I couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you senseless.”  
A low groan rumbled deep inside Bill’s chest and tumbled out of his throat, and he involuntarily thrusted his hips up as hard as he could, heart pumping fast and his temples starting to pulse angrily along with the insistent throbbing in his crotch.  
Bill’s groan turned into a whine as Gini bent down and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, biting down on it before brushing her lips to the shell of his ear.   
"When i’m alone, at night, do you know what i think about?"  
She whispered low and dark as she pressed her teeth to the side of his neck, Bill’s body starting to tremble slightly with desire.  
"I think about you.. throwing me across your desk, in your office, when it’s dark and nobody’s there anymore, just me and you."  
He gave a sharp tug at the restraint around his wrists, struggling to get free, his hands itching to grab her hips, roll her over and slam into her like an animal. But his efforts were pointless, and Gini kept his shoulders pressed down into the mattress while she kept rocking her hips slowly upon his now fully, aching hard cock.  
"I think about you pinning me down, tearing my blouse open as you bend over me and whisper, low and dirty, all the things you want to do to me in my ear, tying my legs behind your back and thrusting into me painfully slowly, torturing me untill i can’t speak anymore.."  
She finally reached down between them and unzipped bill’ s pants, loosely curling her fingers around him. He let out a desperate moan and arched up into the touch, biting down hard on his lower lip as gini licked a line up his neck, pressing her lips to the side of his mouth while her hand lazily stroked him.  
“..Untill your name is the only word left inside my brain.”  
At that, Bill’s body shook like an earthquacke had struck him, needy moans flowing from his throat, completely out of his control. Gini clashed their lips together and let his tongue slide inside her mouth while she got rid of her underwear, breaking the rythm of their hips grinding in sync. With their faces pressed close, panting against his skin, Gini reached around Bill’s back and finally untied his hands, which immediately shot up and grabbed her waist.  
Their movements got frantic and electricity coursed through both their bodies as Gini aligned herself with the tip of Bill’s weeping, pulsing cock. He pulled her down and hard on him and it felt like all the oxygen was squeezed out of his lungs, a long, lustful moan pushed out of both their throats as Gini started to move above him, whispering his name with every movement. Bill sat up and wrapped his arms around her ribs, kissing and biting at every inch of skin he could reach, the sound of his name sparking all kinds of colors and fires and emotions inside of him, and he bucked his hips up as much as he could, feeling Gini clench around him more and more with every thrust.  
Orgasm struck them like lightning, Bill’s forhead pressed against Gini’s chest, his mouth wide open in a silent scream as his perception blacked out for a second, her fingers fisted in the hair on the back of his head.  
Virginia clutched one of his shoulders tight as she cried Bill’s name out one last time, every muscle in her body shaking violently as warmth exploded inside of her, filling every corner of her conscience.  
Lizzy abruptly woke up gasping for air, her eyes snapping open in the pitch darkness of her room, sheets crumpled and twisted around her legs as she trembled in the aftershock of her dream.  
A name lingered on her lips and the sound of it still echoed in the air as she tried to remember who and where she was, still feeling every cell in her body buzzing with pleasure and confusion.  
She got to her feet and, a little unsteadily, walked to her bathroom, shivers running down her back as sweat began to dry on her skin.  
She stared at her face in the mirror, the sound of running water the only thing keeping her feet down on the ground: flashes of her dream kept storming in and out of her mind, real and insistent like punches to her guts.  
She really couldn’t say she didn’t see it coming, after shooting that very same scene for the whole day. what really bugged her was how the scene continued in the dream: so raw and sensual, filled with sensations she would have sworn were.. palpable. Physical.  
But this was nothing to worry about, right? She dreamed of herself as Virginia, yes, but Bill was just a character, a character who happened to wear the face of one of her now closest friends, a collegue, a fellow actor who probably experienced the same odd thing once in a while.. right? Of course she was right. Nothing to worry about. It wasn’t like she had to slap herself once or twice while getting dressed, just to bring herself back into reality, nor like she found herlsef staring blankly at nothing at all while snapshots of Mich-BILL’S face, twisted with pleasure, raced behind her eyes.  
Yeah. Nothing to worry about.  
…  
This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is written from Michael's POV.. yeah sorry Michael. I needed to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to change position. I definitely need to.

Hours later  
Michael sat alone in his room, cup of tea quietly steaming on the nightstand, his eyes losing focus every time he tried to fix them on something.  
It had been a long, mentally exausting day and the scenes they filmed hadn’t still entirely washed off of him: it was no surprise really, it always took some time for him to slip out of his character, especially after some heavy, emotional work like that day’s. He let his head fall back against the headboard and stared up at the ceiling, feeling his body relax with every breath he took.. but his mind couldn’t seem to do the same.  
He was a grown man, and he liked to think of himself as a pretty mature one, so there really was no point in trying to avoid what was becoming quite obvious inside his head.. and other parts of him. It was like all his body needed was that little admission: his eyelids closed and images started to slowly flood his vision, clear and neat like nothing had been for quite a long time to his perception.  
He couldn’t put his finger on when or how this strange feeling began, but it all unfolded the day before: he could still feel the weight of Lizzy’s body on his lap, gentle at first, cautious almost, gradually becoming steadier as the scene proceeded, a smug twinkle lighting up her gaze while she stared down at him. He recalled the faint scent of her skin, the dizziness invading his mind making it hard for him to remember what the script said, her hips starting to move against him, arms lazily resting on his shoulders.  
There was a long moment of silence after Lizzy said her line, and Michael felt like everyone in the room could hear his heart beating furiously, his temples pounding and his breath crashing on her chest like tidal waves, over and over again. He knew he was supposed to do something, but his brain went completely blank as his eyes locked with Lizzy’s, so dark and big and close-  
That’s when someone yelled “CUT” and the fog clouding his head faded away, leaving him feeling like some idiot rookie who’d never done that before. He sighed and tried to get himself together as quickly as he could, and Lizzy’s soft laughter vibrated through them both as she ruffled his hair. He remembered looking up at her, uneasiness and frustration melting away as she lightly stroked his ear, her face so close and that small smile sending warmth coursing through his veins and this was not scripted, he was sure, not the way she ran her fingers through his hair, grabbed at his suspenders and shirt, not the way her voice dropped low as she asked him how much he wanted her in a whisper and Michael had to close his eyes to get away from there before his body slithered out of his control and embarassed them both to death.  
Shit.  
Too late.  
With his eyes closed and his muscles tense like a violin’s strings, he aknowledged his growing erection, and panic rushed inside him like poison.  
Michael slapped a hand on his forehead in the lonely silence of his room as second hand embarassement tackled him again at the thought of the previous day. But he wouldn’t have been so troubled if that had been the end of it; things like that happened from time to time, and there really was nothing to be embarassed about. They were still human, and the human body could be.. well, tricky.  
What really bugged him and kept him awake at night was Lizzy. There was no point in using euphemisms and shady metaphors, it was her.  
He got up to restlessly pace around, his hands itching with the need to punch something and a blind anger starting to crawl beneath his skin. He had a girlfriend. He always claimed to be professional. They were friends, for fuck’s sake.  
He turned around and slammed his fist into the wall, biting back a growl as pain tingled in his knuckles: the ghost of fake blood still lingered on his face, his voice hoarse with pain and self loathe as he remembered stumbling inside the hotel room where he knew she would be waiting. Michael flopped down on the armchair near the door, legs spread wide and his head laid back, focusing on the dull throbbing of his right hand and partially slipping back into Masters’ shoes as his despair took over him again.  
Lizzy lay there in front of him, all clad in white like untrodden snow on a mountain peak, and the genuine concern in her eyes made his heart ache at his blatant unworthiness, all the chaos and wrath and poison hidden inside of him burning in his lungs, constantly threatening to spill out over everyone else, everyone he loved. He just wanted to vanish, to stop being the neverending cause of trouble to his family, to himself and to her, but then he felt soft lips on his fingers, and his head stopped spinning.  
Michael lifted his gaze to hers, to their hands, tucked between their faces and he shivered at the sudden realisation of how close they were, legs entwining as they moved closer still. He stared intently at lizzys lips in the crumpled space between them, filled with the heat and the slight dampness of their breaths, and wondered if she felt as nervous and heady as he did. They never really kissed in the show yet, so this was gonna be a pretty big deal.. for the fans of course.  
Cameras started to roll and his whole body went numb as he tipped his head in to touch their lips together, and maybe he’d said the lines too quickly or was there not enough intensity? Or credibility, or.. or whatever, cause it all went to hell when she kissed him back, the light weight of her hand on his neck, her mouth moving slow and soft like he was a wild animal and she was afraid to scare him away. Michael actually knew he was supposed to break the kiss, he knew the scene couldn’t really drag this long, but the shameful bulge starting to form in his pants told him that if he was going to be unprofessional, might as well take some advantage from it. So he shifted closer and opened his mouth, fingers digging in the soft flesh where Lizzy’s thigh met her hip and she followed him, rocking closer and parting her lips, breathing him in: it was an invitation, and it pushed Michael on the verge of doing something utterly revealing. The buzzing of his own blood rushing in his ears kept him from hearing every good reason not to do it, and before he could think twice about it, his tongue was slowly tracing Lizzy’s bottom lip, then sliding carelessly into her mouth. She whimpered at the unexpected gesture but didn’t pull back, pushing her hips further towards him and grabbing his head to keep him still.  
The scene was eventually interrupted, leaving them both shocked, overheated and incredibly uncomfortable. It was obviously not the first time they messed up a love scene, but it was usually caused by one of them giggling, forgetting a line or some other innocent mistake, and it all would resolve in them laughing it off. This time, Michael found himself staring at his co-star, unable to move away from their embrace with his mouth still wet from the kiss and his hand on her bare thigh, and something in his head yelled that this couldn’t be a one sided thing. He kind of wanted to apologize, to see what her reaction would be, but then she dragged her heel along the back of his calf and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, and Michael’s throat went dry as something grew and pulsed and roared down from the very core of his being.  
They’d never been so serious around each other after a day of intense shooting, and Michael recalled the electric feeling of catching her looking at him while the rest of the crew chatted and waved goodnight at everyone else. It wasn’t like he was expecting something.. but then again maybe he was, given the fidget in his every movement, the fuss with which he got his things ready for the following day, the way he sat alone and silent on his bed, trying to hold back each one of his muscles and nerves from doing something really, really stupid.  
Which of course in the end he did.  
So there he was, alone and restless, sprawled in his shirt and boxers with a raging erection crying out for his attention, like a helpless teenager with a new crush who doesn’t know what to do with himself. It had alredy been two hours since he sent her that bloody text and he reckoned nothing more would have happened that night, so he let his left hand pull down the waistband of his underwear and loosely curl around his length, a shockwave of relieve and a sharp intake of breath as his mouth opened in a silent moan, turning into a sigh when he started stroking himself, his right hand clawing at the armchair.  
Minutes passed and Michael tortured himself, refusing to let go of the sensory trace of her lips on his, the nagging feeling of her touch so present and palpable and he whined at the unfairness of it, almost sure he could smell her in the air as if she was there and-  
His eyes snapped open at the sound of a muffled chuckle somewhere inside his room.  
“Are you always so.. noisey?”  
Michael would have sworn he could feel every cell in his body petrifying as her eyes slowly roved over him, pinning him down like an anvil. When he found his voice again, it sounded like gravel and tar and lust.  
“I- I wasn’t.. I thought you wouldn’t come.”  
She huffed out a laugh and, even in the darkness, he could tell her gaze had fixed on his hand still firmly curled around his erection.  
“Yeah I can see that. You made up for it pretty good, though.”  
Michael laughed too inspite of himself, and he kept laughing because he couldn’t believe how easy it was for her to always break the tension off, to just walk in on him jerking off and joke about it like nothing was happening between them, like she couldn’t feel that strange and strong pull that brought her right there. But that was exactly the point: she felt it.  
A smile still tugged at Lizzy’s cheeks while she walked towards the large armchair, holding herself up with one hand on the free armrest as she took her shoes off, her pijama bottoms quickly falling to the floor after them. Michael just followed her every movement, feeling like his lungs were suddenly filled with cotton wads, adrenaline lighting up every single nerve ending she touched as she placed her knees astride his legs, hands stroking all along his upper body. Her hair fell carelessly around her face and she kept smiling at him, Michael’s heartbeat getting faster with every button she popped open on his shirt, his neglected cock pulsing hot between them like a torch, and his hands restlessly moved along her thighs and back as he involuntarily arched up with a silent plea in his eyes. She slid her hands under his open shirt and rested them on his chest, one eventually travelling further to the back of his head as she bent over his parted lips, swallowing the moan forming in his throat when his cock brushed her belly.  
Lizzy’s tongue drew slow circles inside Michael’s mouth, and he lost himself in the wet sounds of it, amplified and echoing in the complete silence of his room, the taste of her violently erasing everything else from his senses. He pulled at her bttom lip and she whined as his hands crawled down her back and past the waistband of her underwear, his grip tightening together with his stomach when she brought her fingers to the tip of his erection. He broke the kiss off and mouthed at her neck, scraping his teeth down to her collarbone, Lizzy’s lips brushing his ear as she guided him inside of her, panting against his temple, one of his hands pushing the damp fabric out of the way.  
Time seemed to stop and shrivel as Michael’s whole perception seemed to reduce to the sole, scorching spot where their bodies met, right before Lizzy started to move and everything gradually crumbled down, his thoughts clouding and words dissolving into incoherent sounds as he held onto her with all the strength he could muster up. He came shuddering and moaning, feeling as if life was being chugged out of him and he never wanted to let go of Lizzy’s ribcage pressed tight on his as her lips wandered across his forehead and her fingers combed back the damp curls hanging there. He panted out his dizziness against her neck and tilted his head up to kiss her again, hunger swirling with the lingering bliss inside his chest and he shivered at the sharp gasp falling from Lizzy’s lips as he pulled out of her.  
Michael hurriedly tugged his boxers back up and moved to get to his feet, grabbing her wrist and leading her to his bed, confusion furrowing Lizzy’s brows as he not-so-delicately shoved her back on the mattress, forcing her to scoot back on it as he climbed up in front of her, kneeling between her parted legs. He bent down to kiss her, one hand holding him up while the other dragged Lizzy’s underwear down and off. His movements got slow and calculated as he traveled down the length of her body, nibbling along her neck and collarbone, his tongue circling a nipple, lightly sucking on it until she whined softly, her fingers fisting in the crumpled sheets beneath her. Never taking his eyes off of her, he trailed down to her navel, to the hollow just above her hipbone teasing her until he could feel her skin heating and rising up under his touch and her breath getting heavy and laboured.  
He shot one last mischievous look at her as he bent down to lick a long, slow line along her folds, his tongue flat and warm against her skin, his hands settling on the side of her legs. He did it over and over again, lapping all her wetness away until her tighs quivered and she started gasping his name out like a prayer. Lizzy looked down at him through the haze of pleasure clouding her mind, and the sight of Michael’s nose pressed down on her pubic bone, the light drag of his stubble between her thighs and his lips curling around her clit sent thunderstorms coursing through her veins, one of her hands sliding through his hair combing it back and forth over and over as she tried not to scream, Michael’s tongue now gliding in and out of her as deep as he could reach. Lizzy screwed her eyes shut and felt the world disappear from her conscience, the whole of reality reduced to the wildfire burning inside of her, threatening to burst out any moment and the unrelenting presence of Michael’s mouth and his lips and his fingers and the low moans he let vibrate against her and all of a sudden she felt like a supernova was being born inside her body as she cried out holding onto Michael’s hair like it was the only thing keeping her down on the ground.  
Neither of them spoke as they lay on Michael’s bed with the sheets pulled high over them, Lizzy’s hands tucked against his chest and her head resting in the crook of his neck, Michael’s fingers mindlessly stroking along Lizzy’s shoulder and arm. He kissed her forehead and wondered if she was thinking about the following day too, about how they would behave in front of anyone else and how this would affect their work together and all the consequences and his girlfriend and maybe this was just a one night thing for her and now his whole life could be thrown upside down and-  
“Michael, please, can you just stop thinking? Jesus, I can hear the wheels turning inside your brain.”  
Lizzy. Always joking.  
He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, focusing on the steady rise and fall of her chest agaist his, telling himself he would figure this out.. one way or another.  
The soft press of her lips on his shoulder, a warm puff of breath ghosting over his skin.  
“…Don’t worry, we’ll face this together.”  
Lizzy. Always breaking the tension off.


End file.
